Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch screen panel.
Discussion of the Background
Touch screen panels may be utilized as input devices configured to detect user commands when touched (or almost touched) by an appendage of a user, e.g., a finger, etc., or an object, such as a stylus. When a touch screen panel is utilized in conjunction with a display device, the user may select executable content displayed via a screen of the display device by touching (or hovering over) a portion of the touch screen panel disposed in association with the executable content. In this manner, a touch screen panel may be utilized as a substitute for (or in addition to) one or more conventional input devices, such as buttons, keyboards, mice, trackballs, etc. As such, touch screen panels increase the ease of user interaction.
Conventional touch screen panels may be categorized into various types, such as resistive film touch screen panels, light detection touch screen panels, capacitive touch screen panels, etc. In this manner, each type may detect user interaction according to a different methodology. For instance, a capacitive touch screen panel may include sensing electrodes arranged in an active region of the touch screen panel, and may be configured to detect touching or almost touching (e.g., hovering) interactions. That is, a position of interaction may be detected based on a change in capacitance formed between the sensing electrodes when, for instance, a human finger or an object touches (or almost touches) the touch screen panel. It is noted that conventional capacitive touch screen panels may also include outer wirings disposed in a non-active region disposed outside the active region. The outer wirings may be configured to transmit electrical signals from the sensing electrodes to a driving circuit, such as an external driving circuit. Typically, the outer wirings are formed of a relatively low resistance metal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.